Everyone Deserves A Second Chance
by Princesskitti
Summary: Everyone Deserves A Second Chance Right? Kevedd* *I don't own edd, ed and eddy warning: boyxboy don't read if you don't like it
1. Chapter 1

**Everyone Deserves A Second Chance**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a pleasant summer day in Peach Creek. Everyone in the cul-de-sac was enjoying their last weekend before returning to school. Kevin had invited everyone over for a pool party, celebrating their return as Seniors. Nazz, Rolf, Sarah and Jimmy were playing Marco Polo while Kevin was grilling hotdogs. Ed and Eddy were out getting more ice for the cooler leaving Edd alone on the picnic table. Nazz had forced Kevin into inviting "the three dorks", as he often referred to them, to his party. He wasn't quite thrilled with their presence, often making a snide comment or giving them a malicious look. He was long over his bullying days, leaving them behind after getting suspended Sophomore year for bullying some "freshies". He just wasn't very fond of the dorks. Eddy hadn't changed one bit, still an egocentric scammer. Ed was still as brainless as ever. And Edd was Edd, too smart for his own good. Truthfully he didn't have a problem with either Ed or Double D, it was Eddy he disliked. In fact, he often wondered to himself why such a smart person like Edd would befriend such an individual.

The teens were all sitting at the picnic table enjoying their hotdogs by the time Eddy and Ed arrived with the ice. After setting the ice in the cooler and munching on some hotdogs Ed noticed someone missing at the picnic table.

"Edd?" Called out Ed.

"Double D?"

Still no reply from Edd. By now, Ed had gotten the attention from everyone else.

"Where's Sockhead?" Eddy shouted pointing at Kevin, immediately jumping to conclusions. "Did you kick him out, huh, what did sockhead ever do to you!?"

Taken aback Kevin began searching for Double D completely ignoring Eddy's remarks. He had no idea Edd had been missing, how long had he been gone? After seeing Kevin get up and begin searching for Edd, Nazz got up on the picnic table clapping her hands to get everyones attention.

"Hey! Guys, please shut up and chill for a sec. We need a plan, we can't just run around like maniacs yelling out Edd's name. What if he got tired and just went home. Someone needs to go check if he's home maybe…."

"He's not there, Nazz I just went over to check." said Kevin with worry evident in his eyes.

"Alright, lets not freak out. We can split up and search for him, he can't be far." Confident with what she had said Nazz began dividing in the teens into groups. Of course, Eddy and Ed were paired up together deciding to look for Edd at the park. Jimmy and Sarah were sent to look around the neighborhood. Nazz and Rolf were the last pair, Kevin deciding to go on his own, were off to the trailer park in search for Edd. Before parting their separate ways, they had all agreed to meet back in thirty minutes at Kevin's house.

"Kev, stop stressing dude, why are you freaking out so much?" Questioned Nazz with a confused look on her face. Kevin waved her off before she could ask him anything else. He was worried. It was only normal to be concerned, he's known Edd since Elementary School. Cul-de-sac kids should to stay together right, protect each other? Yes, he was his childhood bully but he mainly disliked Eddy. He had nothing against Edd.

The thirty minutes were up and there was no sign of Edd. The teens were all gathered outside of Kevin's house. The sky was an orange-purple, they all knew it would be dark soon and they needed to find Double D. Eddy felt a buzzing in his pocket, signaling a receiving call. His mother needed him home immediately, she seemed very upset for not cleaning his room like she had asked four times earlier that day.

"Welp guys, I gotta go home. Come on lumpy." Shrugged Eddy.

"But Eddy, what will happen to Double D, what if some aliens abducted him….

"Yeah dork, aren't you worried where Double D's at huh? Kevin interrupted, visible anger in his eyes.

"Look Shovelchin, Edd goes through these phases where he just wants his alone time 'kay, I texted the kid and he aint responding, let the kid be." Eddy replied back pointing a finger in Kevin's face. Annoyed Kevin snapped back a _whatever_ and let Eddy and Ed leave. Jimmy, Sarah and Rolf followed suite after seeing how relaxed Eddy looked.

"What a friend Eddy is, aint he" Kevin spit out sarcastically. How could that twerp not be concerned, isn't Edd his bestfriend, Kevin thought to himself.

Nazz was still confused by how Kevin was reacting to all of this. "Kev, I'm calling it a night dude, you should too. Eddy says Edd's normally like this, why even worry. He's probably got a secret place he goes to, chill okay. I'll text ya in the morning.

"Whatever." Kevin muttered not even looking up at Nazz. The jock headed back inside his empty home. It was still early, his father not getting home till late, he decided to head up to his room to play some video games. He needed to get his mind off of Edd.

"Edd…"

Double D was in his bed, peacefully sleeping. Kevin was full of mixed emotions at that point, not knowing what to do he ran over to his bed and squeezed the smaller boys in his arms. He was relieved Edd was alright but upset knowing the kid had been up here the whole time.

Caught by surprise, Edd jumped, as well as he could, out of the embrace. "What is this nonsense…." It took the smaller boy a few minutes to realize where he was and who had jumped on him. "Oh dear, oh dear, my sincerest apologies Kevin, the music downstairs was a bit too rambunctious for my delicate ears. I'm all freshened up now, I hope I wasn't an inconvenience….."

"Inconvenience!? Edd you almost gave me a freakin' heart attack. We sent out search groups for you, we thought you were lost or hurt or idk, why didn't you tell me you were going to be up here…." Frustration clear in Kevin's voice.

"My apologies…." Edd tried but Kevin wasn't having it.

"No, fuck that, Edd I was worried, what if something happened to you, we tried calling and texting…..

Edd interrupted him " Language, Kevin, Please!"

The Jock was blabbering out in frustration, ignoring everything Double D had to say.

"…I fucking care about you Edd, you can't do this. Just come up here or go anywhere without telling anyone."

In a desperate move to settle the jock, Double D wrapped his slim arms around Kevin. "I'm sorry, Kevin. My intentions were not to upset you." Noticing Edd's sincere apology the jock wrapped his arms around the slimmer boy's body taking in the warmth he was giving off. The slimmer body against Kevin felt different, in a favorable way. They were both enjoying the hug until Double D felt a vibrating sensation in the jocks pants. Embarrassed they pulled away, Kevin answering his phone.

"Hey dad, yeah…. okay gotcha, I'll see you tomorrow, mkay night."

"So my dad isn't coming home tonight, again." he murmured the last part softly to himself. "Wanna stay over? It is kinda late Dork, with all the arguing we did." Kevin nervously laughed scratching the back of his neck. He had no clue why he was asking Edd to spend the night, he just needed to be close to him.

"Sure, I'd love to, my parents are out of town anyway." Edd spoke softly maintaining his eyes on the floor while rubbing his right arm.

They were both very nervous.

 **Authors note: Hey Guys! This is my very first story :)**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it, I'm working on chapters 2 and 3 so I should have them up soon**

 **Please don't be shy, comment and review! I would love to hear what you guys think so far**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After changing into something more comfortable and deciding what movie to watch, Kevin and Edd were on the bed a few feet apart. Both too nervous to even laugh at the funny moments of the movie. They sat awkwardly for two hours, exchanging glances making direct eye contact a few times. Once the movie was done, the jock got up to the bathroom coming back quickly to turn the Tv off and climb on the bed. Edd sat there watching him a bit confused.

"Um, Kevin I don't mean to bother you but where is your guest room?" Hearing the sockheads shy voice Kevin glanced up with a nervous smile.

"I thought maybe you wouldn't mind sharing my bed, it is queen size so we both fit, ha-ha." Why am I so nervous the jock thought to himself, its just a sleepover. Afraid of rejection from the nerd, Kevin pulled Edd into a small hug knowing the nerd would be too shy to say no to him.

"I don't mind at all Kevin, in fact, I participate in these sorts of activities with Eddy and Ed. Although, I'm always a bit uncomfortable sleeping in Ed's room, he is a bit unorganized." Kevin was relieved to hear Edd was alright sleeping with him in the same bed, in fact, it made him more nervous than he already was.

What was going on with his thoughts and his emotions. All he wanted to do was hold Edd and never let him go. Apologize for everything he's done to him and feel his soft lips. WOAH, hold up, why was he thinking of the nerds lips, would they even be soft? Edd seeing Kevin entranced in his thoughts, took the chance to slide out of the jocks embrace. Pulling the covers over both of them Edd spoke. "Kevin, are you alright? It seems you have quite a bit on your mind?"

It took a while for the jock to snap out of his thoughts and focus on what the nerd had asked him. "Sorry, its nothing dude really. Its late, we should hit the sack, wouldn't want to keep ya up." Seeing how easily Edd believed him, Kevin gave him a reassuring smile before flipping to his side facing away from Edd. The nerd took this as a "goodnight" and decided to do the same.

Forty-five minutes had passed and both were still wide awake staring at nothing. Kevin with his mind full of inappropriate thoughts and Edd too nervous to think. The jock flipped over, thinking the nerd was asleep, wrapping his arm around slimmer boys waist.

"What am I gonna do dork, I don't know why I feel this way" Kevin's voice was barely above a whisper as Edd listened to him. "I care too much about you…." Double D had moved his arm onto the jocks, startling him. "Edd…. are you awake?" Kevin hoping Edd was an avid cuddler was shocked when the smaller boy shook his head indicating indeed he was very much awake.

Double D flipped to his side so he could face Kevin. Sporting a slight pinkish blush the jock, without thinking twice, placed his chapped lips on the smaller boys perfect plush lips. The nerd had such a sweet taste almost to much for the redhead to handle, he felt himself getting addicted. Before he could move his lips to taste more of the sweetness, Edd moved his face away, blushing bright red from the neck to ears.

"Edd, I'm sorry….."

"Kevin please don't apologize, I…." The redhead placed a finger on the nerds lips to quite him down so he could continue.

"Edd listen to me please, I'm sorry for everything I've done to you and your friends. The beatings and the verbal harassment. I regret hurting you the way I did when we were younger. If I could take it all back, I would. I wasn't lying earlier when I said I cared about you. I freaked out so much when we couldn't find you earlier. I never want anything bad to happen to you." Kevin was rambling again.

"Kevin….I accept your apology, the past is in the past. Everyone deserves a second chance. Now please explain yourself, what was the kiss all about? Do..do you like me?" Edd laughed a bit realizing what he had said aloud. Kevin can't have feeling for me, can he? He cares about me, thats very clear, but romantic feelings for me, that's preposterous. Was it even normal for a male to like another male? It was clear Edd was mentally fighting with himself not noticing the glare the jock was giving him. "Hey, dude….earth to D' why'd ya laugh? Was the kiss funny to you? Am I not a good kisser?" Seeing the hurt emotion in the redheads eyes, Edd immediately tried taking back what he had said knowing it hurt the jock.

"My…my apologies Kevin, I wasn't laughing at the kiss, it was rather quite pleasant, I was laughing at what I had asked you. Its not possible, you liking me? Oh, dear I am making a fool of myself aga….." Before Edd could finish the jock once again captured the smaller boys lips with his own. This time making sure to keep the nerd close to him.

Edd couldn't think, he couldn't move and most importantly he couldn't breathe. It was intoxicating, the way Kevin's lips hugged his, matching perfectly. The jock on the other hand couldn't stop thinking or moving his hands up and down the nerds body. He wanted to taste Edd more, feel his soft skin, breathe in his scent. Soon enough both boys had to separate to be able to breathe. The nerd was beet red and flustered looking so adorable in Kevin's eyes. The jock now understood why he couldn't get the smaller boy out of his mind. He was falling in love with him, but it was too soon to ask Edd for anything more. He wasn't even sure if the kid felt the same. All he could do now was lay back down with him and enjoy the moment and hope nothing changed in the morning.

 **Authors note: Hey guys me again! So here is chapter two :D Yay lol honestly I did not sleep at all last night, I am almost done with chapter 3 so that should be up soon. I really hope you guys enjoy my story. Please comment and** **review! I would love to know what you guys think so far, if ya hate it or if ya love it,or if I need to fix something. Don't be shy, break my heart if you must, I'm a big girl I can handle it lol**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Waking up to Eddward in his bed was something Kevin could get used to seeing every morning. It was a beautiful scene, the slimmer boy looked so peaceful in his arms. Kevin couldn't stop admiring the beautiful nerd, nothing making sense in his mind. Something had clicked in him yesterday, something he wasn't going to deny. He wanted to be a part of this kid's life, make him smile, protect him and be there for him whenever the kid felt lonely or sad. Thinking back on what Eddy had said about Double D, making a mental note to always be by Edd's side. Not wanting to wake the sleeping boy under him Kevin decided to go back to sleep, snuggling closer to the warmth the nerd was giving off.

Edd awoke soon after, feeling something strange around his waist. Glancing around the room he began panicking not knowing where he was. This wasn't his room or his clothes and certainly not his bed. He noticed strong tanned muscular arms around him that he knew belong to non other than Kevin Barr. Memories of what had transpired last night began to flood his mind, blushing slightly when the jock pulled him in closer. It seemed Kevin did not want to let go of the nerd.

Fortunately, Double D managed to slip away from Kevin's hold without waking him up, finally able to breathe and think properly. Making his way to the bathroom, Edd stopped in front of the mirror, getting a good look of himself. He looked different in Kevin's clothes, fitting enormous on his slim body, looking almost as if the clothes was going to swallow him whole. He also noticed his beanie missing, there wasn't a big secret behind it, Double D was just used to always wearing it on a daily basis. What he hadn't noticed was the redhead behind him leaning on the door frame.

Kevin quickly came up to him encircling his arms around Edd's waist alarming the nerd. "Mornin' sleepy head. I thought you ran out on me but I noticed your clothes were still on my desk. You okay?"

Edd was not accustomed with so much physical attention from the jock, it seemed odd how Kevin was acting like it was perfectly normal.

"Goo…good morning to you as well, Kevin. I…I was just using the restroom. I…I didn't mean to…"

Before Edd could finish his sentence the redhead turned him over, now face to face. "D' don't stress about it dude, I was just teasing you, I know ya wouldn't just leave without your clothes or without a proper explanation." Kevin tried his best to calm the nerd seeing how he was slightly shaking and stuttering words, a common thing Eddward did when nervous or embarrassed.

"Yes, well we certainly do need to talk, I'm still dazed with everything that occurred last night." He needed to know why Kevin did what he had done, not that he didn't enjoy it.

Walking back to the jocks room, Double D felt Kevin's arm pull him down on the bed putting him in front of the jock who was giving him a charming look. Kevin hesitated at first, not knowing where to begin. To say his mind was a mess was a huge understatement. But he needed to explain himself and he was glad Edd was giving him the opportunity to do so.

"Okay D', I know your heads spinning, trust me dude, so's mine but I need you to let me talk first and tell you everything I need to say before you say anything, that okay?" Edd nodded in agreement waiting for Kevin to begin.

"I know, I apologized like 3 times already and of course you forgave me but I really am sorry D', I was an asshole for bullying you back then. I never really meant harm towards you or Ed, it was Eddy who pissed me off, you were just caught in the chaos of everything."

Edd wanted nothing more but to scold Kevin for using profanity but he let the jock continue with a small nod.

"I don't know when, but I started noticing you, not in any way you're thinking. I would just see you around the neighborhood or at the park with the dweebs and all I could do was stare. It wasn't til' yesterday that I realized why I kept staring at you all those times. I spent the entire afternoon yesterday worried sick looking for you dude, all I could think about was wether you were in danger or not. When I found you here my heart skipped a beat, I was so relieved to see you, to know you were safe. Thats when everything started making sense. I like you, always did, always have and not just as a friend, more than that D'."

Kevin was pouring his heart out to the nerd, something that was so rare to see from the jock. Meanwhile Edd was awe-struck blushing a slight pink tone. Kevin noticing this, couldn't help himself, cupping Double D's cheek in his hand.

"You're just too adorable D', its driven me nuts, I can't help myself. I want to be apart of your life. I want to be the reason why you get flustered and blush and stutter when you try to talk. I don't care what people say or what they think, fuck them. Don't tell me you don't feel the same way, don't tell me you didn't feel all those damn butterflies in your stomach last night when we kissed, come on Edd, please, I know you did, I can see it in your eyes." Kevin was rambling, boy was he good at rambling. Edd could barely keep up with what he saying, taking his time to process everything completely.

Finally Edd spoke, "I have forgiven you Kev….

Kevin couldn't help but smile at the new nickname Edd had given him.

Edd continued, "….But you have caught me off guard. I need more time to process all of this information. Truthfully, the kisses felt nice, for it being my first, that is. I don't quite understand what it is you are asking from me."

"I want you to give me a chance D', let me make you happy…." It was Edd's turn to cut him off this time.

"What about your friends at school Kev', or your family. What will they say when you inform them of your feelings for me. I wasn't even aware you were homosexual, I"m not even sure I am." It was clear Double D was thinking too much, Kevin could see it in his eyes.

Before Edd could say anything else, the jock once again, cupped the smaller boys cheeks in this hands and pulled him in for a kiss. Double D whimpered a bit, caught by surprise. The kiss didn't last long, for the jock had pulled away asking Edd a question.

"Tell me you didn't feel that Edd, your heart skip a beat. Tell me to stop, if you don't like it then huh!?" Kevin again captured the boy's lips this time a bit more forceful, squeezing his arms gently around Edd, taking them in deeper. The jock licked Double D's lower lip lovingly asking for approval, wanting to taste the inside of Edd's delicious mouth. The nerd sightly parted his lips letting Kevin slip his slick warm muscle in his mouth.

Edd pulled away after a while, bright red from neck to ears, " Fine Kevin, but I have a few conditions."

 **Authors note: Hey guys! chapter three is finally up. I hope you all enjoy :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Edd's conditions weren't as demanding as Kevin thought they would be.

 _"I want to keep this a secret for now, we don't quite know how Eddy would react, or anyone in that case. We're starting Senior year soon and I don't want to be the talk of the school and most definitely don't want to be bullied. Another thing, we need to move slow with this relationship, especially with the physical contact. I am not some sex toy you can use whenever you'd like."_

 _"Sex toy"_ Thinking back on it, had Kevin bright red. He wasn't even thinking about sex with the dork, well not that much, just a bit…. okay who was he fooling, of course he was. Double D was a beautiful creature with crystal blue eyes that could swallow you whole if you stared long enough. Not to mention that well proportioned ass the nerd carried. Kevin would always have a hard time trying not to stare at it when walking behind him. It was only natural to want to have sex with the person he adored the most.

It had been a week since they all started their senior year of high school. Everyone was doing their own thing, Edd focused on his AP classes, Ed, Kevin and Rolf joining the football team, Eddy had gotten a job at a fast food restaurant and Nazz with her cheer squad. Kevin and Double D hadn't seen much of each other since the weekend before school started, Edd too paranoid to be seen with the jock. Of course Kevin felt like he was being avoided by his nerd. He didn't understand why Edd was so afraid of people finding out, their school and town were very accepting of the LGBT community.

After the last bell signaled the end of the day, Kevin jogged around the hall looking for his dork. Noticing the other two dorks walking off by themselves, the red head knew Edd had departed already. Before he could jog out the high school's front doors the jock halted hearing someone shout his name.

"Mr. Barr, where exactly do you think you're going?" He knew that voice belong to non other than his English teacher Mrs. Stein. How could he not recognize the horrendous voice, she was the reason Kevin spent most of his lunch hour in detention. Slowly walking back to face her, he looked up confused.

"I asked you a question, young man, speak when you are spoken to." venom coming out as she spoke every word. Kevin knew he wasn't her favorite student.

"Home, I'm going home, the last bell rang, school's over, duh." Kevin spit back with as much venom.

"Don't be a smart ass Mr. Barr, you know well you have detention with me this afternoon, now on you go to the classroom while I track down everyone else."

"Shit, fuck my life, guess talking to the dork will have to wait till later" the jock thought to himself as he made his way to the classroom.

Edd had rushed home after the last bell rang, he knew Kevin would start getting frustrated with him ignoring his request to see him. To be honest, Edd was feeling things he had never felt for the red head, it was the main reason he was ignoring Kevin. Sure, they were a couple now, for a 5 days and 9 hours, not like he was counting. But Double D was scared to admit it to himself, to Kevin or to anyone.

A loud and desperate knock was heard from down stairs bringing him back to reality. Without thinking much, he opened his door only to see the person he had been ignoring for a couple of days.

"Hey…can I come in?" clearly Kevin was nervous, fear in his eyes of being rejected from by nerd.

"Kevin, I-I wasn't expecting you, um, sure come in." Knowing what to do, Kevin took his shoes off placing them gently beside the main door. Edd appreciated the jocks thoughtfulness. They both stood in silence for what seemed an eternity, Edd finally breaking the awkward tension by asking the jock if he was thirsty. Cutting straight to the point Kevin asked.

"Why have you been ignoring me Double D? And don't lie to me, I've seen you round corners and walk faster ahead."

Caught with a hand in the cookie jar, the nerd silently thought to himself. He could either deny the accusations or come forward. He wasn't the best lier so coming forward was his only choice

"I-I sincerely apologize for my rude behavior, I've had a lot on my mind recently. I'm not quite sure where to begin….." Kevin stared intently waiting for Double D to continue on.

"I've recently discovered that I have some strong emotions towards you and I'm scared to accept them. I've never been with anyone, let alone a male, so I'm not sure how this 'relationship' thing works. I'm scared too fall in love with you. What if one day you decide that I'm not good enough. I'm used to being alone, my parents always away on business trips, but if we get close and you leave me one day, I don't know what I'd do. "

Edd was tearing up not able to hold in his emotions any longer. He felt strong muscular arms encircle around his thin waist pulling him closer to the jock. Kevin took a hold of Edd in his arms putting the nerds head on his shoulder.

"I'm never leaving you D, not unless you say so." Kevin could feel Edd's tears moisten his shirt. Seeing the nerd cry was heart braking. He disliked seeing his dork so sad. Kevin moved Edd's chin up to capture his soft lips. He would do anything to rid Edd of those terrible unnecessary tears. Moving his arms up, Kevin took ahold of Edd's cheeks pulling him in closer, kissing him more passionately. The jock wanted to go further than just kissing but wasn't sure if Edd was alright with it. Not wanting to push Edd's limits, Kevin pulled away.

Flustered and breathless, Edd looked up to Kevin's green forest eyes. No words were necessary. Kevin knew what Edd wanted and of course being the good boyfriend Kevin was, he was going to get it.


End file.
